Always There for You
by LesDeanWinchesterPotter
Summary: Dean and Sam find each other, both are inlove but think maybe sometimes it doesn't work. Help each other get through their hard times, whatever it might be, from love to harm to crazy. *not based on any episode* *wincest**self-harm**sexual content* dont like wincest dont read


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural, wish I did. The characters are not mine. Reviews are welcomed, and this is my first fan fiction :D

please enjoy, :3 hope you will

* * *

><p>"New York City, killing, three people. Happened yesterday" Sam said. Dean groaned and got up saying "come on lets go, can't even have a damn day off." Sam smiled, and then they both went into the impala and drove off to the big apple.<br>on the way they bickered like all brothers do, and they stopped once to get food. Within hours they got to the city, and went to the apartment were the crime was.  
>" FBI, what happened?" Dean asked the police officers who were investigating the crime scene. "Third person dead in three days, still can't get our heads around it. FBI wants to look at it, go ahead," the cop said. "Thanks" Dean said walking away from the cop and into the scene with Sam. "Hey smell that?" Sam asked. "Sulfur, right?" dean answered. "Found some," Sam said, "dean look at the marks on the victim's face." The blood ran down the man's face, starting from the large gash, other than that the man appeared to be fine, but it did not seem like the gash was a final blow.<p>

They went back to their hotel room and Sam flopped on to one of the two beds in the small room. "You're right we need a break, I don't feel up for this." Sam said from the bed. "Sammy are you ok?" Dean asked.  
>"Sam."<br>"What?"  
>"It's Sam, not Sammy."<br>"Oh shut it Sammy." Dean said. Sam groaned. "Sam, I'm serious are you ok?" Dean asked, hiding his worry from Sam. While driving to New York city, Sam seemed different. "Yeah, I'm fine Dean. Does it seem cold in here? Like really cold in here, Dean?" Sam asked. "No, it's fine in here." Dean answered him, "Sam let me feel your forehead." "What? No dean!" Sam said. Dean walked to Sam's side and reached out to touch Sam's forehead, Sam tried to slap him away but Dean pinned that arm down and Dean touched Sam's forehead. "Sam you're burning hot!" Dean exclaimed. "No I'm not!" Sam said trying to get his pinned arm back, but could not. "I don't want you sick; I'm bringing down your temperature. Cold bath now." Dean ordered.

Dean left for the bathroom, to get a cold bath for Sam ready. He was going to help his little brother like he always had. The amount of love Dean had for Sam, his little brother, to protect him, he would do anything for Sam. Dean came back into the bedroom and saw that Sam had not moved from laying on the bed. "I don't want to move. Doesn't feel good either." Sam said. "fine I'll help, don't argue against it," Dean said. Sam nodded. Dean came back over to Sam, he sat down on the bed next to Sam and started to unbutton Sam's shirt. "Hu?" Sam asked confused. "Sh," was all Dean could say to him. He took Sam's shirt off, and then Sam's shoes and socks. Debating Sam's pants as well, he decided against it and waited until they would be near the tub. "Dean it's so cold," Sam whimpered. Dean sat Sam up and helped him to the bathroom and got Sam to stand there. Dean undid Sam's belt and then took Sam out of his pants. Dean helped Sam into the tub gently, and Sam sat down in the tub.

Sam started to shiver more. "It's ok Sammy, you'll be fine," Dean told his brother. Dean started to put the cold water on Sam's shoulders and then the top of his head. Dean ruffled Sam's hair, and smirked a little. Sam laid his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean put his arm around Sam just to protect Sam a little more. He felt his brother's forehead again. Sam had gone down a couple degrees as far as he could tell. "Come on Sammy, we can warm you up now" Dean said, Sam nodded in agreement into Dean's shoulder. Dean helped Sam up out of the tub. Dean helped Sam in to the hotel's bathrobe, hoping it would help Sam so Sam wouldn't feel frozen, even if the boxers Sam was in were soaking wet from the cold water he was just in. Dean took Sam back into the bedroom and laid him under the covers of the bed, and he tucked Sam in the bed how Sam liked it when they were little. Sam smiled a little.  
>Dean sat next to Sam, well near Sam's head, brushing Sam's hair out of his face, over and over again.<p>

"Thanks Dean, I feel better already," Sam said. "Anything for you Sammy," Dean whispered, and kissed Sam's forehead. Moving away from his forehead, Dean cursed himself and shook his head,_ 'Stop thinking like that Dean. Damnit you can't think of Sam like that.'_ Sam took his arm out of his tuck in and touched Dean's cheek pulling Dean closer to him, and he gently kissed dean. They broke away and Dean scrammed off of the bed. "No," Dean said. "Dean I'm sorry," Sam said. "No Sam, you can't think like that. No you can't think like that too." Dean said looking away from his little brother. "Dean," Sam said gently, "Come back over here." And Dean did go back and sat next to Sam again on the bed. Sam started to come out of the covers, but Dean shook his head no, "You need to get better." Sam nodded. "Come closer then," Sam said softly. "Ok," Dean said, still not sure if he was ok with this. Sure he thought about having Sam's lips against his, but he never thought it would happen. And now that he knows Sam thinks of it too, he doesn't believe he could do this to Sam. But he still obliged and debated what to do, then went under the covers, in a sitting position and had one arm around Sam, Sam now sat up but had the covers to his chin, so Dean allowed, and Sam leaned against Dean. Soon enough Sam fell asleep, and Dean was about to fall asleep, but then realized where he was, he got out of the bed they were in and he laid on the other above the covers and alone, he shivered and then fell asleep clutching the pillow.

The next morning Dean woke up still holding on to the pillow, he sat up and reached for the beer bottle on his bedside and drank it-the whole bottle. "Isn't a little early to be drinking Dean? Or was the kiss really that bad?" Sam said. Dean almost gagged on the beer, "You're  
>up?" Dean said surprised. "Yeah, Dean are you ok?" Sam asked. "Sammy it's just that I have to look after you can't like me like that. I can't let you like me, you can't think of me like I think of you." Dean said. "How much do you think of me like that then Dean?" Sam asked. Dean sat at the end of the bed Sam was in and put his hand to his face. "Oh," Sam said. "I'm sorry Sammy," Dean said. Sam got out of the tuck in Dean gave him and he sat next to Dean, "It's ok Dean," Sam said and he leaned on his brother's shoulder. Dean wanted to pull away but he couldn't. He put his arm around Sam instead and kissed Sam's temple. Sam blushed a little. "Damn Sammy, don't be such a girl," Dean said. "Sorry Dean," Sam smiled. Sam put his hands on Dean's face and kissed him gently. Dean went into the kiss, and put his hand on the back of Sam's head, bringing Sam closer to him. Dean put his other hand on Sam's lower back. They broke apart. "Get dressed out of the robe Sammy. We have some bones to burn," he said as though they hadn't kissed. Sam nodded. He got dressed in the bathroom, Dean changed in the bedroom.<p>

Then, they were in the Impala driving to the cemetery. Sam started to dig out the grave and a quarter of the way he broke a sweat, this wasn't normal for Sam, and Dean knew it had to be from the fever. "Stop Sammy, let me take over." Sam didn't argue he climbed out of the grave and Dean finished the rest. Sam throw the salt over the bones, and Dean pored the gasoline over it. Dean handed Sam the matches, "Here you do it." Sam took the matches and lit one throwing it on the bones. Dean looked at his brother when the flames started to engulf the bones. He saw all of Sam's features and how the light from the fire illuminated Sam perfectly. The thought of Sam looking like he did now made Dean get hard. Before he knew it, he stepped towards Sam, and he put his arms around his little brother's waist and Dean kissed Sam gently. Then he kissed Sam again, but this time fiercely. Sam started to fall back, but Dean caught him, his lips still on Sam's, and Dean brought Sam down gently. Laying on top of his little brother kissing him again and again. Sam's hands on Dean's head going through Dean's hair. They kept kissing each other and soon Sam pushed Dean off of him going on top of him. Sam started to kiss Dean's jaw line and down his neck. Once Sam got to Dean's collar bone he stopped and just kissed there, biting it gently. "Go for it Sammy," Dean said, and Sam bit more passionately, and Dean moaned. Sam just kept kissing, biting and sucking on Dean's collar bone. He was proud of his work on Dean.

The night was growing colder. Sam shivered. The flames that engulfed the bones started to die out. "Let's get you home Sammy, don't want you to get sicker," Dean said to his brother. Sam coughed, "Ok Dean." Without hesitation, as soon as Sam coughed Dean took off his jacket and put it around his little brother. He patted Sam's back, his arm around Sam; he took Sam back to the Impala and drove back to the hotel. They both got ready for bed, tired from the day's work; Dean tucked Sam in again but only on one side. Dean went under the covers next to Sam on the other side. He put his arms around his little brother, keeping little Sammy warm. Dean kissed Sam's temple and rubbed Sam's arm. Sam smiled and soon fell asleep, when Dean saw this he kissed Sam and then Sam's forehead, falling asleep with his head on his brother's shoulder.

When Dean woke up Sam wasn't there. "Sam?" Dean called out. No answer. In a matter of seconds a tall man with a big poufy winter jacket came into the room. This tall man was of course Sam Winchester. Dean who was already out of the bed he saw Sam, ran to him and gave his little brother a big bear hug. "I just went out to get you some breakfast," Sam said. "Don't ever leave me like that again Sam," Dean told him, still hugging his brother. Dean let go of him and asked, "So what did you get?" "I got you some pie," Sam answered. Dean laughed, "You are sick and got me pie." "I'm not that sick, but that is what a brother is for," Sam  
>said. Dean took the pie from Sam and put it on the table and hugged his little brother again. Dean enjoyed the pie Sam got him, Sam just watched Dean for he had eaten already. However, Sam was also on the computer looking for new hunts. "Is there anything?" Dean asked him. "Not that I can see, maybe we are finally getting that break you always wanted," Sam said smiling. Dean laughed and nodded. Dean got dressed and Sam handed him a jacket. "Come on," Sam said to Dean taking his brother's hand. "Where are we going?" Dean asked. "For a walk," Sam said smiling, putting on his jacket and a hat to cover his ears. Dean laughed at Sam "You look adorable in your hat." "Have you ever said adorable in your life Dean?" Sam asked shocked. Dean took a moment, "Whoa, no I have not. Stop making me say all cuddly stuff," with that he punched Sam in the arm-but not that hard. Sam laughed at Dean, while Dean gained an annoyed look on his face. With that they left the hotel room and went for a walk.<p>

During the walk they sat down on a bench because Dean's feet were tired, Sam laid his head on his brother's should, Dean put his arm around him."You ok Sammy?" Dean asked his brother because of Sam being slightly sick. "Yeah I feel good, your here," Sam answered him snuggling into Dean. Dean smiled, for this is what he always wanted. To have his little brother like he does now, even if he still thinks he shouldn't do this to Sam's life to ruin Sam's life again. But this, this is something he wanted. Something he needed...

Dean took Sam's hand got up and started to run to the hotel room. Sam followed him still holding his big brother's hand. Once back in the room they were both sweaty. Dean had passion, Sam was confused. Dean made Sam sit down on the bed, "What are you doing De-" Sam started to say but Dean cut him off with a very passionate kiss. Dean stratled Sam, and put his legs around him, kissing his brother then started to kiss down Sam's neck. Sam leaned his head back, so Dean  
>could have more access to Sam's neck. Sam moaned. Dean started unbuttoning Sam's shirt. He pushed Sam down on the bed, looking over his brothers bare chest. Dean kissed all over Sam's chest and stomach, leaving little marks here and there. Soon he came back to Sam's mouth and kissed him, Sam leaned up a little to take Dean's shirt off. Sam whispered his brother's name, amazed at his brother's body. Sure he has seen it when they have gone swimming, but that had been a long time ago, and it wasn't seeing Dean like this. Sam pulled Dean close to him, so Dean just laid on him. He kissed Dean passionately, starting to fall on his side then on top of Dean. Sam had his hands in his brother's hair, Dean had his hands on Sam's lower back, edging their way to the hem of Sam's boxers. Dean got his fingers to slip under Sam's boxers and his hands just laid there on Sam's butt. Sam shivered and Dean felt Sam get hard. Sam blushed, "It's ok Sammy," Dean whispered going back on top, grinding slowly over Sam's dick. Sam kissed his brother again, taking Dean's tongue into his mouth. Their mouths fit perfectly, and their tongues danced together. Dean kept the motion on Sam. This was everything they ever wanted. This to them was a better heaven. Dean's hands went further under Sam's boxers, started to pull them gently down. Sam pulled away gently from there kiss, and he looked into his older brother's eyes. He said a nickname he wouldn't say again, but it worked, "I know it's ok Dede," Sam whispered. Dean smiled and then took Sam's boxers down. Then he took his own off slowly, to make sure Sam was ok with it. Sam nodded. He kissed Sam again, and slid out of his own boxers. Sam kept one hand in Dean's hair and slid his other hand on Dean's butt. Dean kissed Sam over Sam's heart, "I shall always be there Sammy," Dean whispered nudging Sam's nose with his own. Sam smiled then kissed Dean gently. Dean put his arms around Sam's neck and slid off of Sam just hugging his brother. They stayed under the sheet laying there Sam in Dean's arms, Dean kissing Sam's back.<p>

Time just passed them by like that. They were content, but after 20 minutes they decided that they had to get up. Since there job in New York was over, they started to look for a new job. "I think there's demon in Baltimore," Sam said. "Wanna go to it?" Dean asked. "Yeah why not," Sam said. "Pack up then," Dean said. They packed up in less than ten seconds and got into the Impala, and started the three hour drive to Baltimore. In the car, Dean kept his hand on Sam's lap the whole entire time, with Sam's hand on his hand. Sam and Dean smiled the whole way to Baltimore.

After looking at the crime scene they noticed a young girl curled up in the alley-across the street of the crime. Sam being the more sentimental brother reached out to her, "Little girl are you ok?" She turned around, her eyes black or were they, "Much better since I saw their life leave their eyes," she answered. Black  
>smoke came out of her mouth. The girl had fainted and Dean rushed to her aid, not knowing where the smoke went. Sam spoke, "Move away from the girl now, Winchester, or she dies." Dean looked up confused to why Sam would say that but then saw his eyes, they were just like the girl's which he realizes that those eyes only belonged to Azazel . "No, Sammy not you. Please not you," Dean begged, tears in his eyes. He laughed, "There is no Sammy now Dean." Dean ran up to Sam slamming Sam into the wall, throwing a hard hook on Sam's head. Azazel laughed, "Was that supposed to hurt?" "Get the hell out of my brother you bitch!" Dean yelled. "No, I won't. You know I can see what little Sammy thinks of you," the demon said. "Don't you dare call Sam that!" Dean said making his arm go into Sam's throat more. "He does like you, but not in the way you want. He's just doing what you want. Sammy is annoyed that<br>you want him in the sexual way, he believes that you are ruining his life again!" the demon shrieked. Dean poured holy water on Sam's head. Sam screamed. "The knife, use the knife," Azazel said. Dean just poured holy water on Sam. "Fine, see you soon," and with that the demon took the switch blade that was in Sam's pocket for a little bit of protection and shoved it in Sam's side, and so the demon came out of Sam's mouth through black smoke, and was gone.

Sam fell, sliding down the wall; Dean caught him. "It's ok Sammy, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," Dean said, and the tears forming in his eyes started to fall out. Sam looked up at his brother, "I didn't think you were a wimp to start crying like a girl on me Dean," Sam said fighting through the pain gasping a little for air. Dean pulled Sam in a tight hug, then let go putting his hand over Sam's wound. "Don't worry Sammy I'll find some help," Dean said. "Dean, there's already so much blood loss, there wouldn't be-be anytime," Sam said gasping for air, sliding down the wall a little more so he is laying more so the sitting like he was. "No, don't say that  
>Sammy," Dean said holding back tears. He put Sam's head in his lap and kissed Sam lightly. Dean dialed 9-1-1 on his phone, "Come on pick up," he muttered. "Dean," Sam whispered, barely audible, his hand reaching to touch his brother's face. Dean kept brushing Sam's hair out of his face, mentally begging for them to pick up. They were taking too long, he hung up on them-just when they were about to pick up. "Come on Sammy just stay awake for a little bit longer," Dean said. He picked up his brother gently and ran to the Impala. Placing Sam carefully in the backseat. "Keep pressure on the wound Sam," Dean said jumping into the driver's seat.<p>

Speeding down the road to get to the hospital. Driving so fast he didn't see a police car just watching to catch speeding cars. The cop car followed Dean with its siren going. Dean debated to pull over and explain, but Sam moaned out in pain loudly and that won him over. Dean stepped on the pedal more. Finally they were at the hospital, Dean parked quickly, the police doing the same. Only difference is that Dean went to the backseat once he got out of the car. He picked up Sammy again and ran past the police and into the hospital, Dean yelled once inside, "I need some medical care!" A doctor came over and took Sam on a gurney, Dean started to follow. However, the police had other plans and slammed him into the wall. "Should have pulled over punk," they said. "My brother was stabbed, you bitch!" Dean yelled. He got out of their grip and ran down the hallway after Sam to see that Sam was getting stitches. Dean watched from the doorway, the nurses were done they said that Dean could see Sam, even though Sam is asleep. Dean sat in a chair next to his brother, holding Sam's hand. Putting his lips to it, and then he rested his forehead on Sam's hand. Dean cried, "I'm so sorry Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't do my job to protect you there Sam." " Dede, it's Sammy, not Sam," Sam whispered. "Sam," Dean said, his eyes smiling. He got closer and kissed his brother's forehead. Hugging Sam around the neck, but stopped when Sam stiffened, realizing that this was hurting Sam. He sat back down, "Don't scare me like that again Sam," Dean said holding Sam's hand again. "It's a nasty business and I chose the short straw," Sam said. "Don't use my quote Sammy," Dean said. Sam chuckled. Dean rubbed his thumb over the top of Sam's hand. "I was afraid Sammy that we weren't going to make it here. That I was going to lose you," Dean whispered a single tear started to slide down his cheek. Even though it hurt him, Sam whipped away Dean's fallen tear. "I love you Sam," Dean whispered. "I love you too Dean," Sam said. The next day Sam stayed in the hospital, and Dean stayed right there in the chair next to him, just holding Sam's hand. The next morning Sam could leave.

They got into the Impala, slowly for Sam of course, and drove off. Sam was on his laptop looking for new hunts, there was in Lawrence, Kansas. They went to it and got a hotel unloading some stuff. Dean started to leave for the hunt without Sam, Sam followed Dean though. "No, you aren't coming Sammy," Dean said. "Like hell I'm not," Sam replied. "Sammy you've just been stabbed you can't go out, you need rest," Dean said. Sam saw that Dean wouldn't change his mind, and if he tried to follow Dean would tie him to a chair, so there was no point to argue. So Dean nodded and left. Sam sat there on a chair in the room. He was alone with his thoughts thinking everything over. _'Why do I see Dean like that? Why did I kiss him, it's going to hurt him. We can't be together, I fucked his life up.'_ Sam didn't think straight he thought that Dean left him more to get away from Sam then to let him heal. But Sam couldn't heal, mentally, now. He got up, and walked into the bathroom, he first took a shower, once he stepped out he looked at his reflection. _Who was this man?_ Again, Sam wasn't thinking straight. No he wasn't hurting Dean, but Sam did not  
>realize that. He saw their hidden knife in the bathroom. Sam picked it up, he stared at it watching the blade shine in the light. <em>"Soon you'll drip rubies"<em>(~Sweeney Todd). Sam placed it on his forearm-which was over the sink. "You shouldn't have done this to your brother," he said and let the blade slide across. He did it again, and repeated saying that line. On the third time he hadn't heard that Dean came back, he was listening from outside the bathroom door. Sam repeated the line yelling it at himself and the let the blade dig deeper. Sam let out a groan, then put his right hand over his forearm, and Dean bursted through the bathroom door. Sam tried to hide his arm but the blood seeped through his finger and onto the white towel, which was around his waist. Dean took his brothers left arm and saw what Sam had done. He saw their hunting knife in the sink, which had more blood and more blood in the sink going down the drain slowly. Dean took a wash cloth and got it damp, and nodded his head off signaling Sam to sit on a bed. Which Sam did. Dean got there sitting next to his brother, both brothers sat Indian style, Sam's forearm in Dean's lap, and Dean dabbing it gently with the damp wash cloth. Dean got their first aid kit and started to bandage up Sam. Sam watched and once bandaged up he looked into his lap. "Sammy, why?" Dean whispered, but the majority of his voice was stuck in this throat. Sam shook his head no. "Please," Dean begged Sammy to tell. "I'm hurting you," Sam whispered. "How?" Dean asked gently, moving behind Sam, leaning on the backboard making Sam lay his head and upper torso in Dean's lap, Dean brushing Sam's hair out of his face. "By what I did to you, how I had kissed you," Sam said in a low but soft voice. "No Sammy, you aren't hurting me," Dean said then gently kissed Sam, "I've had wanted to have this for a while now." And he kissed Sam again. Sam's mouth got stuck to Dean's and soon Dean pinned Sam to the wall next to the bed, since Sam was still in a towel, Dean kissed all over Sam's chest, then went above Sam's dick. He kissed above there, and looked into his brother's eyes. Sam nodded slightly, and the towel fell. Dean was on his knees, he breathed out harder then he meant to and Sam shivered, for he got full blast of Dean's breath. Dean kissed the head, and went in, sucking gently, and slowly. This was new to both of them. Soon he sucked harder, and Sam moaned his brother's name. And Dean stopped gently kissing it again then kissing all the way back up to Sam's mouth. Kissing Dean, Sam took Dean's pants and boxers off, then his shirt. Wrapping Dean's legs around him, he placed Dean gently on the bed kissing him. Grinding over Dean, both shivering. Sam licked Dean's callor bone slowly, Dean shivered and moaned a little. Sam flipped Dean over quickly, and went into him. Dean moaned, "Sammy." And Sam only went harder and  
>faster. He came out of Dean slowly and Dean turned around, Sam laid on Dean grinding again, and they were kissing and their tongues in the others mouth. They were content. Soon they were just kissing each other gently repeatedly. Dean laid in Sam's arms that night.<p>

They woke the next morning in each other's arms. Dean got out of the bed, and Sam moaned for Dean to be back in his arms. Dean almost went, but he shook his head and smiled, "I'm sorry Sammy, but demons to kill," "Can I come?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head again, "You rest." Dean got changed and then left the room saying "I'll be back soon Sammy." At night fall, Dean came back, there was a gash on his fore head and he reaked of beer, although he wasn't drunk. Sam got up from his computer when Dean came in, "Dean, what happened?" Sam said, going to his brother's aid. "Demons, they're dicks," Dean said. Sam sat Dean on a chair, smirking at his brother, then started to dab Dean's forehead with a wash cloth to clean it. Dean made a face at the pain. Sam got Dean's forehead all patched up, "Anywhere else?" he asked. Dean nodded, taking his jacket off and then took his shirt off turning around showing his back, showing bruises and one last gash. Sam put some alcohol on the gash. "Dammit Sam," Dean grunted. Sam messed up Dean's hair, and put a bandage on Dean's back. He laid Dean down on his stomach, on the bed. Sam kept rubbing Dean's upper back, "You ok now Dean?" Sam asked. "Much better now," Dean answered, his eyes closed. "Need anything else?" Sam asked. "Yes, do you remember when you were stabbed?" Dean asked. "Yeah, I was possessed by some demon," Sam answered. "No, your eyes Sammy. They weren't black," Dean said. "Then what were they?" Sam asked. "They were yellow. They were yellow Sam. You were possessed by Azazel," Dean said. "But you ganked him Dean, we saw him die," Sam whispered. "I don't know now Sam, and I hunted the other demons to see if they knew anything. They didn't, now they're dead.  
>I don't know what to say about this," Dean whispered, "Come on, I need a drink." They got to a bar and Sam didn't drink much, only a few sips from his bottle. Dean however was on his sixth bottle and was hammered. He finished the sixth bottle, was going to get another but Sam asked for a water for Dean instead. Although drunk, Dean did hear a voice, which wasn't totally there. "<em>I'm back, I have Sam almost in my grasp, his soul will be mine."<em> "Who said that?!" Dean yelled. "No one said anything," Sam said. Dean was going insane, he grabbed Sam's shoulder so he knew there was someone there. "I heard him," Dean said, "He's in my mind." "Come on let's get you out of here," Sam helped Dean to the Impala and drove them back to the hotel. Once in the room, Dean took out the demon killing knife. "Azazel!" Dean yelled. Sam looked at him confused, "Um Dean? We're alone," Sam said. Azazel laughed, but only Dean heard. Dean looked at his brother, then back to Azazel. But he vanished. "What?" Dean asked confused to the empty spot, "I swear Sammy he was right here."  
>"Maybe, you've only thought you saw his eyes Dean."<br>"But-"  
>"Sh, everything is fine Dean," Sam said and looked into Dean's eyes, but his eyes were yellow. "Sam your eyes," Dean gasped. But then Sam's eyes were normal, "Dean, nothing is here."<br>"But-"  
>"Rest, your mind is playing tricks."<br>And Dean laid down on the bed to try to sleep, however there were only nightmares. From his mother's death and then being in Hell. Three more nights passed. Dean woke up to find Sam asleep in the other bed. Dean looked around, yellow eyes were everywhere.  
>Dean was going insane.<br>he got a piece of paper and wrote:  
><em>Sammy, I'm sorry.<em>

_I had to go, I'm checking myself in. _

_This is getting worse and worse. _

_Azazel is everywhere. It's all I think about, _

_I've decided to get some help._

_Love you,_

_Dean_

Dean put the note next to Sam, and he left. And he checked himself into a mental hospital an hour later. Sam woke up and read the note, becoming worried he drove the Impala to the nearest mental hospital and asked for a Dean Winchester. He was taken to Dean's room, who was asleep in the small bed clutching a pillow. Sam sat at the end of the bed, and Dean awoke from the uneasiness of the bed. "Sam?" Dean asked sleepily.  
>"Yes Dean, it's me," Sam answered putting his hand on shoulder. Dean looked at him. But then Dean looked away. "Dean look at me, why did you bring yourself here?" Sam asked.<br>"I was going insane Sammy," Dean said.  
>"Why didn't you come to me then?"<br>"Your eyes Sammy, Azazel."  
>"And what about now?" Sam asked, Dean looked into Sam's eyes.<br>"They're beautiful," Dean said putting his hands on Sam's cheeks, and he kissed Sam like he never had before, as though kissing him would break Sam. Then they pulled away. And Sam pulled his brother into a hug.

Sam checked Dean out saying there was a misunderstanding, how he did Dean doesn't know. Sam and Dean were in the Impala, Sam driving them to another hotel, and Dean was in the passenger's seat asleep. Once they were at the hotel and Sam parked the car, he kissed Dean's cheek and Dean awoke. They went into their room and laid in each other's arms and once again they became one.  
>~fin~<p> 


End file.
